poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beginning of the Chronicles
The Beginning of the Chronicles is the second prequel in The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Summery Before it all begin, before Brian came to Equestria, before Yuna and her friends discovered Berk, before the dragon start attacking Equestria, there was a Sith Lord. He was determined to create their own Sith equine, however the ritual went wrong and their equine came out as a young foal, rather than a grown mare. Then, she escaped and landed on Earth (but got stuck in a thorn bush) and is taken care of by Twilight and Thomas the Tank Engine (who name her Nyx). And soon is start being disliked by others, but with help from a few of her new friends, she gains some of their trust. However, the Sith had arrived to bring her back and it's up to Nyx to save her new home. Plot Opening crawl/The Sith's ritual In space, a group of Sith are creating something. Then the Sith lord "Darth Malgus". then comes in and exams it. He then asks when it will be made. The others then fired a beam for the creation. The beam fires. Then after a while he checks it out. But when he takes a look, it was a foal! Rather then a grown mare. Then the foal dangerously unleashed her powers to flee. She then race away as the droids try to stun her, but gets in a escape pod. And it flies away. In Equestria/Snowdrop bullied Down on Earth in the kingdom of Equestria, it's home of the ponies. But among them are also engines, steam and diesel. Standard and narrow gauge. And a host of others. At a schoolhouse, are young fillies and colts, but there's one who is an outcast and the new student, a blue and white pegasus, named Snowdrop. Who is blind. But 3 foals without any cutie marks; Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo took her under her wing. And help defend her from the school bullies (2 earth ponies who are rich) Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. With help from Sweetie Belle's coltfriend (an earth pony without a cutie mark) Button Mash, and Apple Bloom's cousin; Babs Seed, as well as their friends; Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent a singing, drama queen spaniel, Gail Trent, Zoe's younger sister, Pepper Clark, a comedian skunk, Mitiz, a beuty skunk, Vinnie, a lizard that loves to dance but he isn't very smart, Minka Mark, an abstract artist monkey, Sunil, a very skittish magician, Penny Ling, a ribbon dancing panda, and Russell, a hedgehog and the most serious pet Joy, Aranea, Nellie, Barney, Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin. And Snowdrop introduces herself to them. Then later they meet up with some more of their friends, narrow gauge engines: Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Mightymac (a double ended narrow gauge engine), Duke, Smudger, Bertram, Freddie, and Proteus (a magical narrow gauge engine). And the rest of their railway. While at a big building known as the Steamworks, works a cuban narrow gauge, named Victor and a clumsy crane known as Kevin. As well as Zecora, a herbalist zebra and Victor's spouse. (in which she is 3 months pregnant). Then we then see a blue tank engine with 2 coaches puffing on his branch line named "Thomas" and then meets up with his best friend "Percy". Trivia *Yuna, Skyla, and Sharon are baby foals, while Zecora is pregnant with Zenorita in this film Scenes * Opening crawl/The Sith's ritual *In Equestria/Snowdrop bullied * In the Everfree Forest/Twilight's discovery * A disguise for Nyx * * * Snowdrop defends Nyx * Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Prequel films Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk